1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger device and more particularly to a foldable hanger device.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Many new homes are built with dedicated space, such as laundry rooms, where the homeowners can wash, dry, iron, and/or steam their clothes. Even so, a frequent issue faced is where to hang the clothes. Traditional rolling clothes racks and drying racks take up a large amount of space.
It would therefore be desirable to develop an easily storable, foldable, hanger device that can used to hang clothes and other items.